the_empire_of_grandelumierefandomcom-20200214-history
Hyacinthe Charles de Nassau
Hyacinthe Charles de Nassau, Duc de Lorraine (September 11th 1736-Present), is a Grandelumierian nobleman, businessman, and military commander. He is the Head of House Nassau, the son of Marie Jeanne de Nassau, and nephew of the great military commander and nobleman, Ferdinand Guilliman de Nassau. Reign of Louis XI - Duc de Lorraine Born at the Chateau de Saint-Etienne, in the early hours of the morning, of September the 11th of 1736, his birth would be a ceremony witnessed by few, but notably by Louis Auguste de Grandelumiere, Prince de Bourgogne. His mother would be pleased to have created a male heir to the House, naming him Hyacinthe Charles de Nassau. He would spend his young life, from the age of 10, at a military academy, learning how to be a military officer, in 1752 aged 16, he would leave the academy temporarily to aid in looking after his uncle, per his mother's request, he would arrive to the location of court on the 21st December, to be met by news of both his mothers, and uncles, death. He would be stricken by the news, but do his best to appear calm, and collected, stated to have played with the 7 year old Madame de Blois and her dolls, when the court was dismissed, and few others were around except children. He would return to the academy soon after, where he would continue to be taught the military knowledge expected of an officer, following much in the footsteps of his uncle, it is during this time he would receive a scar from to the left of his nose, down to below the right of his lip, leading him to often wear a scarf or mask across the lower part of his face. In 1754 he would simultaneously leave the academy, and be called to war, at the rank of capitaine of the Imperial Army, he would fight in the 5 Years War, performing great deeds of bravery whilst battling the people of Savoy, throughout the war, he would rise through the ranks of the Imperial Army, being a colonel by the end of it, at the age of 24.He would later take part in the invasion of Genoa, where he would gain a promotion to Brigadier, for outstanding military tactics and strategy during the invasion. He would be promoted to General during the invasion into Switzerland. He would return to court soon after the invasion of Switzerland ended. It is said that during the Invasion of Switzerland, that he successfully took a Swiss fort with a force as small as 360 men, against the Swiss force of slightly over 2,000 men. On Christmas Eve, 1780 at the meeting of the Estates-General Hyacinthe would be announced to be the next Lord Chancellor of Defence, he would take this role with pride, once again his family holding such an influential position, he would use this position to make stronger ties between the Justice and Defence chancelleries. Reign of Louis XII - Duc de Lorraine Emperor Louis XI passed away on the night of the 30th of December, 1780. The court had quickly gathered in his chamber, after being called. His Majesty was given the last rites, and died with family surrounding him. Hyacinthe hastily had the attending military members carry out a military salute, and pledge the service of the armed forces to the new Emperor of all Grandelumiere. So far he maintains his position on the Petit Conseil as Lord Chancellor of Defence. In the early morning of the 31st of December, 1780, Hyacinthe would be stabbed by a rebel, whom had broken into Saint-Etienne, painfully, though hastily, making his way to Her Majesty, he would inform her and her present courtiers of the threat, and escort them to a more secure room, before being sent to Dijon for treatment. He would return later that day, forcing the nurses and doctors to let him leave. Hyacinthe would be present for both the coronation of Louis XII and the birth of the Dauphin. Issues Louise Therese de Nassau, Duchesse de Nassau 10th February 1761- Present Josephine Adelaide de Nassau, Comtesse de Treves '''2nd March 1765 - Present Titles, Styles and Honours Titles and Styles '''September 11th 1736 - 21st December 1752; '''Sa Grace, Duc de Nassau '''21st December 1752 - Present; '''Sa Grace, '''Duc de Lorraine, Head of House Nassau Honours * Knight of the Order of St. Michael the Archangel Category:Births in Saint-Etienne Category:1700s births Category:Grandelumierian Nobility Category:Grandelumierian Army Category:House Nassau Category:Victims of the Revolution Category:Chancellors of the Monarchy